Unsorted
by chambermaid
Summary: Tom Riddle soon to be Lord Voldemort has an encounter. The story of a first year in Hogwarts. Now AU. But it could have happened this way.
1. Unsorted

Unsorted

The pensieve stood on a shelf deep inside the cave, which was the last refuge of the late dark Lord himself. On its lid was a little note which read 'my failure'. Harry Potter, tired and languid, took the stone bassin to Hogwarts. He felt ill and weak so he was in no shape to give in to his natural curiosity, but then again...

In the evening of the other day he dived into the thoughts of the deceased dark Lord to find out, what the Lords 'failure' may have been.

He stood in a dark forest in the rain. 'Must be the forbidden one near Hogwarts.' His eyes roamed over the bottom of the forest in search for seldom plants, which only bloom in this special night. The sound of the falling rain muffles all noises, but the dark Lord hears a little rustle and also a soft sob coming from behind.

As he turns around he sees in the pale light of his wand a small wet bundle, which stands in the next moment to hex him with a wasp sting curse."Ouch!" he cries disgusted, only to find himself on the receiving end of a string of several nasty hexes in a really optimal order. "Come on! Come on!" he shouts and is hopping and running out of the way. "I'm not after you, you see!". Finally he opts for offensive and grips the aggressor with his hands.

It's a child. A bloody little weak child, who chased the dark Lord through the forest like a rabbit. He grabs the boy and apparates into his hut.

He let him down and takes a good look at him. Really a kid. Not one of them who you pat on the head or give secretly sweets, no its a kind of child, who you wave away impatiently when it stands near you anywhere, because you think it steals. The uniform had no less than three previous owners. He is small, pale and skinny. Insufficient sun, food and love.

They look at eachother lurking. "Well." said Tom Riddle. "Shouldn't you be in your luxury Hogwarts bed at that time of day?" The Boy shruggs. "Ain't gonna go." he answers as a matter of fact. "What?" asked Tom Riddle back, puzzled. "Look, Hogwarts is full of kids". comes the answer, spat out as if it was a disease. "To noisy, to silly. Thought I could learn something, but."

"Well what do you hope to learn?" Tom asked, but is not sure if he's want to know. "Look out!"

The boy tooks his wand and looks around searching. Then he points at the wall, where fly sits. He exclaims: "Imperio musca." The fly comes over and lands on his dirty finger, stands on her hind legs and waves the front in the air while it hums a real strange version of 'Amazing Grace'.

The dark Lord is impressed. He's seen a lot during his journey from light to dark, but nearly never anything that - obscene. The boy shows a demonic grin and asks: "See?".

Tom Riddle nods. "Who's your daddy?"

The boy thinks over it and answers: "You mean my father?" "Thats Septimius Casus Snape." Tom is astonished. "He has a child?" "For ten years now." is the answer. Ah, a logical one. This Snape must be a real nasty idiot. Doesn't care much more for his child than for a house-elf. The boy had a haircut for his first day in school, with a pot as template. Oh my! This kind would be better off in the orphanage, really. Tom Riddle feels a little pang right there where once his heart was. Strange.

"Well, lets dry your clothes and get something to eat. What do you like?" The boy looks at him as if he thinks the man is mad. "What does that mean? What I like?". Tom Riddle answers impatiently "To eat, boy!" "Oh, gruel". What? No child in the whole wide world likes gruel to eat! "Well, one man's meat is another man's poison." he murmurs and gets the self-cooking kettle from the shelf.

"Gruel." he orders with firm voice and decides for strawberry topping.

That is watched with critical eyes. "What's that?". Tom Riddle sighs aloud this time. "Strawberries." her explains with admirably patience. "erm, Sir, I simply cannot..." whispers the little One abashed. "I see." murmurs the dark Lord.

He has a suspicion already and lays his hand on the stomache of the boy. "Here?" The boy nods nonplussed. "Ah, let me repair it. I'm the greatest dark magician around, do you know?" This earns him an unbelievingly flash from that belladonna-eyes and a soft: "Really? Lord Voldemort?" Riddle nods. "It's allright then." Riddle chants the incantation for the repair: "Restituto stomakdoloro!". The boy coughs heavily and finally chokes out a little blue frog, which changes into a small silver coin at the time it hits the ground.

"See? That's why you have to go to Hogwarts and learn such things." Riddle declairs patronizing. The boy doesn't listen, but shoves the strawberries into his mouth. Meanwhile an expression of delight appears on his face and as he closes his eyes in a moment of bliss, he looks just like a real child.

"Which house are you sorted in?" Tom Riddle asks eventually. "Dunno." is the answer. "Run away before that. The Lady didn't look and I scooted straight through the legs of that giant. Nobody noticed, or cared."

Tom laughs. Serves them right, Muggel lovers! "What are you going to do now?" The boy looks around and asks keenly "Do you need a helpmate, perhaps?" Riddle shakes his head no. "Not without OWLs and NEWTs." he makes his point clear. "I'll bring you back in the morning. No talking back!"

The boy hangs his head, but raises it the next minute in triumph. "Well not now, but then?" he asks with a smile. Lord Voldemort rises from his chair to touch the place where his heart used to be with his wand and says: "Then at all hazards, my wizard's oath!".

The next morning, when Tom Riddle in disguise rings the Hogwarts door bell, he instructs his boy: "Don't let em sort you. Tell them you are a Slytherin. And give young Lord Malfoy my letter. That should help you stay save until I come back to claim you."

"Unsorted!" sputters Harry Potter as he returns from the Pensieve. "Thats what the Trelawney babbling meant! Someone who does not belong to any house at all."

He turns the notice and reads Voldemorts parting words: "I should have drown him like a cat that very day."


	2. Chapter 2

"They're going to cancel the private rooms in the near future!" Narcissa Black whined. She resided in such a room together with her sister Bellatrix. "Idiots." growled Lucius Malfoy, her fiancee, "seems that they need the room for more Muggel abnormalities again."

The coming dissolution of the privileged room occupations for the benefit of dormitories was the main topic this days. Narcissa found it unbearably to share her room with four other girls. "They will regret this." she sully repeated over and over again.

Lucius scowled at Narcissas bed and the coiled up bunch there. "How long shall this thing kip here?" he grouched. "Let him!" Narcissa replied venomously. "He did help me a big deal today." "At what? Chocolate frog eating?" Lucius was in a bad mood and searched for anger valve.

Narcissa was not amused. "No, he does my homework. You should be grateful for it, because I have more time for you sweetheart." she answered catty. Lucius shook his head disbelieving.

"That one" he said pointing at the kid laying there coiled up, thumb sucking and cradling a ragged handmade rabbit in his arms, "I don't believe you a word!" Narcissa smiled coldly. "It's your cup of tea." she replied. "But I remember some proverbs my ancestor Phineas used to tell us."

"And they are?" asked Lucius interested, because the ancestor Phineas was one of the most popular Slytherins and Headmaster of Hogwarts once. An impressive figure if one could believe what Elladora Black used to say.

"Proverb one: you have to pay for everything in life but sometimes you get repaid." Narcissa quoted. "Proverb two: Never trust a Slytherin and fear him if he still has a cuddly toy and doesn't hide it." She smiled charmingly and resumed her hair brushing. Bellatrix grinned boldfaced in the corner.

Lucius remembered the day, when Narcissa adopted her dubious mascot. The sat in the common room together and he polished over his new gained prefect badge. The door opened and Mr. Filch pushed a newcomer in. "Was brought this mornin', caught when he tried to run!" he snarled and slammed the door.

Lucius looked up and grimaced in disgust. "Oh no! How often did I tell the cat not to drag everything in here!"

The boy just reminded him of the snotty nosed children in the orphanages he had to visit with his father for charity reasons. The kid had a faded robe (third hand maybe), a far to short school uniform and patched shoes. Lucius shook his head again. "What a mess!" he said.

The first-grader seemed not to hear the insults, his face remained stony. "You've got mail." he said instead of an answer and shoved Lucius an envelope with a green seal under the nose. Lucius took the letter with pointed fingers. Narcissa and Bellatrix pried closer to read over his shoulder. The seal was recognized immediately. The dark Lord! How comes that little have-not to such a precious letter? He broke the seal hastily and began to read. His face colour changed abruptly from white to red and back. "Oh no!" he groaned angry.

Narcissa kibitzed over his shoulder and started to giggle. "That's really absurd, isn't it?" she exclaimed.

The boy stood unmoving before them and waited. At last Lucius made a decision. He took a tiny silver bell from his pocket and rung twice for his house elf. The long-eared creature appeared on spot and Lucius barked some instructions. "Measure! School uniform, shoes, robes! I give you two hours, sharp!" The elf nodded and vanished with a "Plopp".

"Is that true?" asked Lucius and waved the letter "And what is your name?"

The child grinned in a demonic way but so briefly, that he had to ask himself if the grin was really there. "I dunno what is written in there" the boy answered cooly. "But I would rather do as it says. My name is Snape." Lucius opened his mouth already to state that he was never satisfied with such short reply, but Narcissa beat him to it. "Lucius, please be a darling and show him his sleeping place and explain everything necessary until the clothing arrives. The letter can be discussed tonight. The lessons starts in 30 minutes and I haven't even finished my finger nails" she flashed a disarming smile at Lucius. He surrendered and shoved the boy into the dormitory for first-graders. "Here" he said. "This is Evan Rosier, that's your role model for now." "And Rosier - you watch over him, that is an order!". Evan Rosier rubbed his eyes and nodded sleepy.

"Are you related to Malfoy?" he asked nosy. "Yep." replied Snape to make things easy. Why delay with the truth? He had a suspicion that truth and Hogwarts were no siblings anyway. After the elf brought the clothes and shoes and Narcissa gave him a haircut he blended in perfectly. The wizard Snape was finally born.

Some weeks later...

"Yuck!" Narcissa wrinkled her fine nose. "How I'm expected to touch such things! And why shall I learn these things? Every little potion is purchasable in Diagon Alley." She was dissatisfied with herself and the world. "I can cut for you the small stuff while here and now." replied Severus and did not even look up from his squashed Flubberworms, which he was working on. "But in class you will need to do it yourself. Unless you want to fail." he added calmly. Narcissa shuddered again. "Brr!"

He laughed about her. "There are far worse things in potions. Yak vomit for the vertigo potion for example." "Oh please, stop it. Perhaps you'll find these abominable things highly interesting, but please leave me out of it. Today the tryouts for Quidditch will take place, do you come?" she asked to get away from the disgusting topics. "Don't think so." he told her, "I'm not that kind of sportsman." Narcissa nodded understanding. "Well, I never found out what it's all about." she said. "But everyone goes crazy, my sister for example. But I bet that Lucius will drag you along."

Two hours later they were on their way to the Quidditch pitch. "You can try it." said Lucius patronizingly. "Don't have a broom." mumbled Snape. "I've got a velocipede at home." he added. "Ah, yes." replied Lucius, who never heard of such a thing, but he could not let it show. 'Guess this is a black magic artefact' he speculated. He let the thought drop the next moment. Snape observed him and he rejoiced in secret about it. The great Malfoy did not know that this was a bicycle. He would not even recognize it, if it stood right before his aristocratic nose!

The Slytherin Cheerleader discussed hotly about the new team and Severus retired to a bench in the background. He pulled out a small notebook - a muggle notebook to be precise. After he briefly made sure that no one was watching him, he began to write. "1000 useful curses and how they are used in duelling." read the headline. Over 300 were already described in the booklet. At that moment he wrote another. _'Liquid soap hex: short wand movement upwardly and speek LABI LAPSUS.' He shook his head amused. A simple housewife hex, which soaped the floor and the following hex was 'PENICULUS' to scrub the floorboards._

If your opposite didn't pay attention you could hex the ground and the opponent slipped down. He wondered if he could combine the two hexes to give the opponent a thorough scrubbing. Really good for distracting an enemy. He decided to try it this evening with Rosier.

Lucius had been chosen by the captain for the team during Snapes musings. His hair was windswept and his expensive robes were spattered with mud, but he was incredibly pleased. At least he did not have to buy into the team like the Lestrange Brothers. "Did you see it?" exclaimed Lucius, "The sharp arc I did fly at the end, to distract the other team and scare them out of their minds?". Severus looked up and forced himself to nod interested. Lucius whispered: "We have something going on tonight. A question of honour." Severus looked at him quizzically. "What exactly?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Frank Longbottom received the confirmation for his auror training. He wants to celebrate this with a festive duell at midnight. We are his opponents. It is true what was written in that letter of yours?" he asked again insistent. "Yeah..." Severus explained for the thousandth time. "Right, because I want you to come with me. I want to dupe Longbottom with a slytherinian first-grader". Snape snorted disapprovingly: "What means to dupe?" Lucius grunted indignant. "Dupe is something like insult. Fine Gentlemen call it dupe." he said condescendingly. "What does that mean! Fine Gentlemen! My father is a wizard of an inexhaustible knowledge of dark arts, of whom the Dark Lord speaks in highest terms." hissed Severus.

_'In reality he was an accountant in this damned mill, until they have shut it down and now he sits at home and swears and drinks and beats, whom he can just catch.' _he thought bitterly.

But Lucius only said: "It's alright. I know that of course." He obviously knew a damn, but he could not possibly admit it. That would throw a bad light on him. And the Dark Lord did ask Lord Malfoy regularly about the boy.

Shortly before midnight, they crept cautiously through the corridors in socks. "Where are we going?" whispered Severus. "Sh! To the music salon." breathed Lucius back. They were together with three other Slytherins. Another group of them took another route.

Fortunately, the course seemed unguarded tonight. "Flitwick has his birthday" mumbled Mulciber. "I think they are celebrating somewhere tonight." "Hogwarts has a music salon?" wondered Severus. "Yes, but it will be cancelled to, if more of them muggle proletarians are allowed to Hogwarts." hissed Lucius. "I'm amazed which words you know, Malfoy." replied Mulciber disgusted.

They entered the room und were greeted by a very considerable amount of Gryffindors in formal dress uniform. Some of the other two houses were there too. "Wow, what a turmoil!" said Severus to a pale Gryffindor who stood beside him. He knew him by sight, out of the classroom. "It's a great honour to be elected for the trainee program of the aurors." the boy said. "I'm Remus Lupin, by the way." Snape looked at him and giggled. "Funny name that. Are you a wolf then too? My name is Snape." he added shyly. The boys face grew reddish and he answered croaky: "pleased to meet you."

"Okay, boys." a seventh-grader of Gryffindor shouted. "You know the rules. Always one after the other, a Slytherin first." Lucius pushed his charge to the front. "This one is the first." he said in his arrogant tone. "I'm not a child-eater, Malfoy" said Frank. "Do you have no better?" "If I come to think of it - no." Malfoy replied with a sharklike grin.

As fast as it began, as fast it was over. The referee counted to three and Frank Longbottom, who never knew what hit him, was sitting on the floor. "Argh!" he cried out and put his hand over his mouth immediately. "What's wrong?" asked the referee. "Help me up!" moaned Longbottom. "Ow, these pains!" The other boy pulled him up and remarked slyly: "You have bruised you the rump, Frank." The bystanders tittered spitefully. "What was it exactly?" asked Lucius and hid Severus in the crowd of Slytherins. "Wasp sting hex in both of his calves and liquid soap hex on the floor." Severus answered, "Let us get out of here as fast as we can."

They chose a few detours to avoid enraged Gryffindors. In the Slytherin common room they burst into a roaring laughter. The girls came in with sleepy eyes and asked for the reason of this hilarity. Lucius brought champagne from his unfathomable stocks and told them the tale in all details, and he embellished his role. "You see?" asked Narcissa and sipped her champagne.

The other morning saw Frank Longbottom with sour face at the breakfast. The school nurse, Madam Pomfrey, refused to heal him magically and gave him a salve. Now a Gryffindor first-grader, a small, bespectacled boy with tousled hair, carried before him a seat ring, on which he sat down with a dramatically groan. From the other tables came laughing and a few catcalls. Frank wore a stoic, inexpressive face to all that.

"You will become a target from now on." observed Narcissa, who came with Bellatrix in tow. "What is new about that?" asked Severus back, because he hat strange encounters since the first week. But then something unexpected happened. He saw a ghost. The girl from the street fair! Here? "Here are witches and wizards only. Wizards don't go to the street fair." he mumbled to sooth himself. But - he had been at the street fair as well. What now?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - the twenty word project

Every day, twenty words. On and on and on.

_'Desperately - kind of hopeless. As in 'I'm not desperate enough to turn these ants in five pins Professor McGonnagal! "_

_Boudoir - a room in the Malfoy Manor, where Narcissas mother-in-law to be entertained her friends with tea and sherry."_

Transfiguration was a nice invention though. Most of his possessions had to be transfigurated over the time. He changed his crayons, pencils and notebooks to customize them to the general Hogwarts-fashion, leather bound journals and quills. He was very successful there. Unfortunately, his talent failed completely if he was not entirely convinced of the outcome, just like ants in pins.

"_Confusion - sort of panic. Kind of panic which comes over me when I meet the girl from the street fair in the corridors. She, who knows that my name once was Steve."_

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in the common room and had surrounded himself with an impressive amount of important-looking books.

"I hope and pray that this is over soon!" he moaned. Only some months and he would sit his NEWTS and leave Hogwarts in the direction "Real Life".

"Do you go home for the holidays?" asked Bellatrix to no one special.

"We do not celebrate Christmas that big, instead we have a ball at winter solstice and new years eve." Lucius replied absently. "We have a big dinner with all the relatives on December 31th and a reception for business friends of my father on 1 January. And before I forget, you two are invited for new year and also is Severus . Where is he again?" Bellatrix shrugged. "Library?" she offered.

The moment he scuffed in, with drooping shoulders and a defiant expression.

"Trouble?" asked Bellatrix gleeful. "The usual." he answered. "Had a displeasing encounter with a mob of annoying Gryffindors. They had a crisis of faith." "Ho comes?" asked Lucius. "Well, the believed they must beat me up. Because of Frank. They have absolutely no sportsmanship."

"And?" Severus shrugged and pointed to his split lip, which he treated with a healing draught. "Ah, and Filch came and screamed at us and there is detention in the greenhouse tomorrow morning."

Lucius sighed angry. This did not fit into his plans, he needed him badly for his homework. "I'll talk to McGonnagal, she must postpone the detention or cancel it, because they had started it."

Severus said nothing and went to the door jamb, where a score indicated his current size. "Not up again." he noted with resignation.

"I said it before, you'll stay little. Think about a career as a dwarf, may be a chimney sweep." Bellatrix teased. "Pf! There is a hex, which indicates how tall one will be." explained Severus. "I found it in the library today."

"Really?" Rosier became intrigued. "Let's test it!". Lucius who welcomed every diversion from his homework, made the first. "Quo Grandis?" he murmured and looked pleased at the outcome. Rosier was very disappointed about his five foot nine and Bellatrix laughed at him. Snape jumped into a chair in the corner and tried in vain to decipher the number over his head.

"He will be taller than you. How will you ever deal with that, Lucius?" Bellatrix was enjoying herself immensely.

He just grunted something unintelligible and turned back to his books.

_When I'm grown (really tall about six feet three), I'll write a book *Slytherin in twenty days - an advisor* Severus wrote in his brand new notebook._

On 20th of December a letter came from home who told lapidary that it was not worth to come home for several days over Christmas.

_'Lapidary - scarce without any commotion'_

There was a parcel with the letter, inside biscuits and a Cadbury's Almond bar and a book. "The Count of Monte Cristo" by Dumas, which he had wished for some time and now finally got it. But his interests had changed and now he would give anything for a potions book. This one he received from another source. "Happy Christmas, this is my old book, but I don't need it anymore. V" read the card. Together with this parcel came the invitation for the Malfoy Dinner on New Years day.

He regretted that he did not own a formal robe, but the school uniform would do just fine. His Muggel clothes he had burned in the common rooms fireplace some weeks ago. He had the dormitory for himself over the holidays so he amused himself to eliminate chocolate frogs per counting-out rhyme. With every little frog he ate, he thought about the little blue one who used to live in his tummy some months ago. His Mama had no explanation for it or she simply refused to give one. During the choc-frog massacre, he set out an additional list of important goals.

Goal number one: Convince the street fair girl, that he never ever was named Steve and that they did not knew each other. He regretted that he did not mastered oblivion hexes yet.

But of course it had to happen. Especially during holiday time, when only about 20 pupils stayed at Hogwarts, the inevitable encounter took place. He read the blackboard to see if he could find a job to earn some money. Some Professors sought assistants and the infirmary tendered jobs sometimes.

Suddenly two cool hands covered his eyes and a girlie voice said: "Guess who it is?". Severus felt panic crawl over him. "Helvetia Strauss?" he asked uneasily, but he already knew who it was. "Wrong!" she exclaimed happy and took the hands from his eyes. "Steve..."

He held up his hand to stop her. "My name is not Steve." he said with dignity. "Not?" she wondered. "But we know each other. You shot flowers for my sister Petunia at the carnival. And..." He sighed irritably. Okay. He would have to resolve this here and now. "May be Lily. But - I DO NOT carry the name Steve. You must be mistaken. Your memory is false. Well, look it's been long ago - nearly 7 months. My name is Severus. You should remember this, really." he added accusingly. Her face changed from happy smile to astonished thinking. "Well, anyway." she said at last. "I'm quite happy to meet you here. These wizards, well..." she looked around and continued with a sigh: "They are not really my cup of tea. Quite the show-offs. You are in my class of transfiguration, potions and history of magic. I observed you for a while, but was not sure if it's really you. If I'll tell Petunia..., but well" she paused awkwardly.

_definitely - I'm Severus forever now._

"What's about Petunia. Let me guess, the bitch hates you now, because you can do magic?" Lily nodded sadly. That was why she stayed in Hogwarts for Christmas, to help ease the waves at home. "You'll don't give damn." he advised. "Muggel don't understand about it. I'll never go back again." And for the first time he just knew that this was the truth.

"Hey, rump bruiser!"

Suddenly a voice rang out behind them. "Leave the Gryffindor girls alone!". The newcomer was a burly black-haired, who reminded Severus of Samuel Lawrence, the butchers son, in a very bad way. "We are just talking, Sirius." Lily said unmoving. "And I do not see what business do you have with us." Severus added sourly. Why do these guys always have such a penchant for controversy. Samuel Lawrence was also a bully, but he had learned after some 'occurrences'. But this Sirius seemed not to know the word wide berth. "This one" he exclaimed and pointed with his ink stained finger, "This one is a Slytherin slimy whatsit and a hanger-on of Lucius Malfoy. He is a black magician." Severus rolled his eyes. "I believe she can decide herself, whom she is talking to. I have a lot of faith in her ability to save herself from HUHUHU black magicians." Lily giggled helplessly.

"She cannot recognize them! She is muggleborn!" Sirius cried. Severus frowned. "If that is not an irritably logic." he replied icily. "You don't need to be a witch to tell right from wrong, black from white or foul from friendly. You don't even need fifty wizards in you pedigree. " Then he added: "That you are one sandwich short of a picnic, everyone can guess." He turned back to Lily and wanted to continue the conversation.

But Sirius would not let it go so easily. He pointed with his wand and was about to hex, when a horde of Hufflepuffs came around. With that much of bystanders he'll rather not risk anything and put the wand away. "See you later!" he hissed and went for the great hall. "Sure!" said Severus, "sure."

"Exactly what I meant." said Lily. "These boys are so upset, because of Frank. You heard about Frank Longbottom? He was attacked by a dark magician and got really bad hurt. Must have been horrible." Severus laughed. He laughed until his belly was hurting. "I happened to be there." he said. "You must believe me, that he only slipped on a wet floor. Ask Remus Lupin, he was standing next to me." Lily was astonished. "But the boys tell a very different tale." she mused. "That's why they're boys." he mumbled and opened the door for her.

Some days later ... on the eve of the great Malfoy event

New Year's Day promised a real change in weather. Early in the morning it began to snow and the lake was covered with a glistening sheet of ice.

Severus had given up his studies that day and took a morning walk. At this time it was very quiet out there and he could walk around without great precautions.

'_This ice is as thin as the ground on which I move. Probably all will come out this very evening at Lord Malfoys dinner. Sure, the dark Lord long ago told everyone where he found me.'_ he thought gloomily.

But until now everything went so well! Some classmates made actually a wide berth around him because they had heard of the matter with Frank.

But there were also some confrontation because of that. Sometimes only his connection to Lucius let the attackers back away. He wondered how things would go, if Lucius left Hogwarts. He needed connections to classmates of his age and he made this goal top of his list.

But this had never been his thing. Even at home he had preferred to stay to himself. The gang of Samuel Lawrence was too loud and too brutal, the others were constantly football crazy and ran after a muddy ball. Beside them there were the losers.

Henry Sanderson, with the braces, Cecil Witherspoon with a wooden leg, and Carl Brown, who always destroyed everything without touching.

And finally, Steve Snape

_'Stop! Steve Snape has recently died. I repeat: He died. Have been at his funeral. It was really sad. His whole Muggle things were put into his grave with him. The poster of the FC Liverpool, three felt-tip pen and a kaleidoscope. Only the the knitted rabbit Floppy survived the massacre. Sad, isn't it? "_

He grinned against his will. He had buried his last Muggle things, which he held still vital a few months ago, near the Forbidden Forest. He would be a wizard! He would be a great wizard, with or without the Dark Lord! _"Fire shall come out of my nose, if that will not come true." _

With significantly better mood, he went into his dorm and moved around to dress for the big event. Slytherin-dress uniform and polished shoes to a shine. As he was combing in front of the mirror, he muttered to himself: "Today it's all or nothing." The mirror stayed silent.

With a quick controlling glance he snatched the gifts, some potent potions for the optimal care of roses for Mrs. Malfoy, a bottle of Mallow liqueur for Lord Malfoy (Lucius gave him these tips), and finally, a newly published comic Lucius favoured. Together with a collection of his own designed fuit gums for the Director, he headed to his office, from where he was to travel with floo powder to Malfoy.

However, he had no idea how to go travelling with floo powder. The library had offered nothing related to flea. He relied on his luck again and hoped that other students would also travel today.

The director resided in a sumptuous office, which was guarded by two stone gargoyles. Severus himself had never been there, but knew the location from stories of other students.

_"Location - a room, a place," _he muttered to himself nervously. He had never met the director alone, let alone spoken to.

He stood in front of the gargoyles and tried to remember the password. 'Some sweets'. "Candy canes!" he cried, relieved when it occurred to him. The gargoyles went to the side, revealing a spiral staircase, which moved independently to the top. Severus stepped on it, he had seen such things in a department store long time ago.

The headmaster was sitting at his table and seemed to write letters. Severus coughed softly, to make himself known. Professor Dumbledore looked up and smiled. "Ah, my young guest, who would like to travel from here into the wide world!" he said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together.

"Good morning, Sir." said Severus politely and presented the fruit gums. "Oh, a present, how thoughtful, Mr. - Snape?". Severus nodded nervously. _"Oh god oh god, soon he will ask..." _But Albus Dumbledore inspected his gift with childlike joy. "Fruit gums. Almost like the Muggles have!" he exclaimed. "Does Honeydukes have them now too?" Severus smiled sympathetically. "No Sir, I'll make them by myself. From time to time." he answered with false indifference.

"Oh, you are a real artist then!" said Dumbledore. "I think Horace told me about it already. Tell boy, are you related to Antigonus Snape. Is he your father or uncle, perhaps?". He was a real great wizard, we were well acquainted."

There it was once again the question of questions. Good to know, that wizards named Snape really existed somewhere. "We are distantly related." replied Snape without even getting red. "My father is a warlock and was abroad for a long time. I believe he will travel again soon."

"Ah yes." said Dumbledore and smiled knowingly. "Much work, I understand. Then we do not want the hosts wait any longer. Take a handful of floo powder, throw it into the flame and step into it. Don't forget to say loud and clear 'Malfoy Manor, we don't want you to get lost. And say hello to Lord and Lady Malfoy for me."

Severus did as he was told. He was glad he finally escaped the questioning. Something about the old wizard made him terribly nervous. Somehow he felt that the magician Antigonus Snape was just an invention.


	4. Chapter 4

Before we begin

I would like to thank SeveralTypesOfAmbiguity for the beta reading!

And now follow me to Malfoy Manor:

* * *

A house elf received Severus in front of the fireplace in Malfoy Manor and accompanied him to Lucius' new apartment. The guest room was already occupied by the Black sisters.

"Nice to have you here at last!" croaked Lucius, who'd had some glasses of mead already. "Imagine - the Dark Lord will make a personal appearance tonight." Severus had expected this. He took out his presents and Narcissa and Bellatrix pounced on the fruit gums in a very unladylike way. "Which fireplace did you take?" asked Lucius. "Headmaster's office," replied Severus nonchalantly. "Did he interrogate you?" Lucius dug deeper. "He tried. But he gained nothing. Not from me."

What did it matter, anyway, if Dumbledore knew?

Severus was quartered in Lucius' old nursery, though he did not really believe Lucius had ever been a child - it was so implausible.

_Plausible - believable, obvious_

However, the room still bore traces of Lucius as a child. Above the desk was a large poster of a Quidditch team from Normandy; beneath, some postcards of exotic places. The bookshelf bore no surprises, featuring the usual wizard stuff and two Muggle books: Robin Hood and The Three Musketeers. In a glass case next to the wall stood a model ship over 2 metres in length. Had Lucius ever glued together muggle sailboats? This was not a question to ask aloud, but Severus was amused to no end.

The room was simply furnished, but to him it seemed to be a little paradise, compared with his tiny garret at home.

Lucius introduced Severus to some aunts and uncles and to his parents. Some of them seemed to already know his name and mumbled something like, "Ah, yes!". Lucius told him to feel at home. Lord Voldemort would arrive late in the evening.

Severus became acquainted with the parents of Bellatrix and Narcissa and the other Blacks, Sirius's parents. Sirius' s younger brother Regulus was also present.

Regulus differed markedly from his vexatious brother and Severus let himself be pestered with questions about Hogwarts. "I sincerely hope that the hat sends me to Slytherin," Regulus said. "Not like that lame duck. The family was really upset when he was sorted into Gryffindor. I personally think he's probably defective." Severus was happy to agree with Regulus in this matter. Sirius Black had crossed his way on several occasions and was always in search of confrontation. And he had threatened that his "Gang" would be back soon, so he'll see...

Severus did not believe any such thing as a Gang existed; he was reminded of Samuel Lawrence, back at home, who always threatened people with his non-existent big brother.

Nevertheless, it would be useful to make friends with the smaller brother.

The meal proceeded in a polite, cool atmosphere. Severus observed Narcissa and imitated her table manners. Bellatrix and Regulus tried hard to be quiet, the grown-ups talked about politics. "It's a shame," said Lord Malfoy, "that more and more Muggles are introduced into our world. It is as if someone has an interest in infiltrating us. The proposal of the Wizengamot to require an oath from Muggle-born wizards to sever them from the non-magic world has been soundly defeated. I do not understand the reason. Every Muggleborn at Hogwarts means at least four accomplices in the Muggle world, which inevitably leads to disturbances."

_Disturbances - as in trouble, noted Snape._

He'd been following the conversation with only one ear, but started listening closer when he recognized the words "Lord Voldemort" and "Muggle" in one sentence. "He will take matters into his hands, he promised us," Madam Black said categorically. "It is hard enough that our children have to give up their comfort to sponsor all these Muggle projects at Hogwarts." Severus almost had to giggle. As far as he knew, the private rooms in Gryffindor were closed some years ago. And the beloved son of Mrs. Black was a Gryffindor now – which she brought up immediately. "I cannot say often enough how disappointed I am that Sirius was sent to this Muggle-lover house. Personally, I do believe someone has tampered with the hat. Could he have a Muggleborn child sent there by mistake? I can imagine all sort of things, since Professor Dippet is no more." She sighed deeply and dabbed her eyes with a crochet-edged handkerchief. "Of course we've sent a protest note, but you know these Muggle lovers. We have to live with this stigma now," she sobbed.

Lord Malfoy waved his hand dismissively. "After his NEWTS and if he takes a respectable profession, nobody will ask about his House. However, you'll have to control his contacts a bit. Lucius, do you have an eye on Mr. Black?" he asked his son. Lucius, who was busy holding hands with Narcissa, looked up, startled. "He is friends with James Potter. And he was very upset about Frank Longbottom." he grinned. "It was great!"

At this point, public attention turned to Severus. "A really funny combination of hexes," remarked Lord Malfoy. "Lucius did owl me about it right away. Do you use uncommon hexes regularly?"

Severus felt his face redden and replied: "Well, it's just a hobby of mine. I examine everyday hexes for their suitability for duelling. Sometimes one gets unbelievable effects, if they're combined in the right way." Lucius grinned proudly as if he had invented Snape himself. "The Dark Lord thinks very highly of you, Severus," said Mrs. Black. "He often speaks about you. What would I give for my son ..." She paused and looked at the tablecloth.

Regulus put a comforting hand on her arm. "Don't worry, Mama," he said, "You've still got me!". "Fortunately!" boomed Lord Malfoy. "What do you think, ma'am, of leaving your son here overnight? He could accompany Severus and benefit from it. We'll introduce him to the Dark Lord." The last sentence was nearly whispered.

Madame's face lit up immediately. "Oh yes!" she said. "That would be wonderful!". The adults retired after the meal and so did the young adults. The children, Regulus and Severus, were left to themselves and decided to explore the garden while they chatted about hexes, jinxes, and even curses. The garden was more of an overgrown park with strange sculptures and pavilions, and a mysterious giant hedge maze.

Severus and Regulus marvelled at the sculptures, which represented various scenes such as centaurs with virgins on their backs, Leda and the Swan, but also warlike trolls driving the goblins in front of them. One wall of the manor was painted with a fresco of scenes from the war with Grindelwald. One of the Knights of Walpurgis clearly had the features of a Malfoy.

"Wow," exclaimed Severus. "I wonder if they'll tell us about the war, if we ask them?" "Oh, stop it," sighed Regulus. "My grandpa has already inflicted these stories on us so often.... Some of them are really adventurous, though. The Donnersberg meeting, for example, when they examined the messenger. They had balls of steel, these guys." Severus had to laugh at this formulation, but he was also fascinated. "What was it exactly?" he persisted.

"The messenger was given a cup with poison and he had to drink. When he hesitated, he was immediately killed. Of course there was no real venom in it, I think. Then he got a pistol, which he held to his head and fired. Do you know what a pistol is, Severus?".

Snape nodded, he was well acquainted with Muggle weapons, because the Snapes had a TV at home.

Regulus went on: "But there was no bullet in it. Depending on how he behaved, he was trusted or not. Life hung by a thread at that time," Regulus explained seriously.

"Rubbish!" replied Severus and immediately regretted his choice of words. "The messengers were certainly aware of what lay before them. And someone with bad intentions would make sure to know it, a fortiori." These wizards obviously had some deficits.

_Deficits - the lack of something._

"The ability to do magic makes them careless," he thought and decided to write this in his journal, to remember it once and for all. Towards evening, the nervousness in the house increased. Regulus and Severus joined the Mesdames and Lucius, who amused themselves with fashionable question games. They also drank plenty of liquor and listened to music from a phonograph.

"The Dark Lord arrives around nine," Lucius announced. "Then dinner will be served. There is young peacock in plum sauce on the menu, a delicacy.

'If Malfoy says so,' thought Snape, shuddering at the thought. "Frankly, I would like chicken better." Bellatrix thought aloud and was laughed at by her sister.

"You'll never be a Lady," Narcissa railed. "That's not what I want to be. Unlike you, I am a born warrior, and as a warrior I'll die in the end," Bellatrix said stubborn.

Severus was impressed and amused at the same time. Somehow, her dramatics seemed ridiculous; on the other hand, she was a very smart girl and a good friend -- not like Lily, perhaps, but...

He pushed back the thoughts of his Muggle acquaintances and turned back to the business at hand. "What do you think, will the Dark Lord talk to us?" he asked excitedly. "Or is he not at all interested in such small kids?" Lucius flashed him a gracious smile. "Well, he will want to know if you've grown, Snape. The air will be thin there, I think." "This is just superficial," said Snape and his face reddened again. "Besides, I can show him the measuring spell, then he will see."

Lucius swiped his hand through the air impatiently to stop him "Yes, yes, six feet, I know!" he growled. "He may address one of us, but mostly we have to shut up. Unlike other known lunatics, the Dark Lord does not believe in children's crusades. Our job is to have outstanding NEWTs and hold the Muggle lovers in Hogwarts at bay. Nothing more, nothing less. Should he really once - **I repeat, once** - need our help, he will let us know. By the way, Snape, my mother wishes to see you. She wants to dress you properly." And Snape went off in the direction of the boudoir.

Befitting dress? Where am I going to wear velvet and silk? In the coal cellar, if the old man freaks out again and locks me up for hours? Or when I'm delivering the newspaper at five in the morning?

Thus, muttering to himself, he knocked on the door and an enthusiastic Mrs. Malfoy, who was drinking tea with both Black ladies, opened it. "There he is, our little friend" she said. "I thought to come to your aid and give you some clothes of Lucius's. Here you have a formal Slytherin dress uniform. I know, they are not that popular anymore because of the lunatic Muggle lover, but your house mates wear it with pride. On Salazar's Birthday, to annoy the old man. I think you should also have one." Severus's eyes widened. Since he had entered the house of Salazar, his eyes had been drawn again and again to the display case in the common room.

His comrades, in fact, owned every one of these uniforms, though they were not longer manufactured. The principle of these uniforms was, the older the better.

"You'll wear this tonight, when the Dark Lord appears," chirped Mrs. Malfoy enthusiastically. "He will be so pleased." Severus felt his heart beat in his throat.

"An uniform, that is so unbelievable!" he exulted and kissed the hand of the Lady. He had seen this in an old movie once. The ladies were touched by such a old-fashioned education.

Severus smiled awkwardly and thought about his father's belt. He thanked the ladies again and dragged his new treasures to his room.

At ten o'clock sharp, the excited teenagers gathered in Lucius's salon. Lucius admired Snape's new uniform and patted him approvingly on the shoulder.

Narcissa and Bellatrix were wearing the girl's version of the uniform and each looked gorgeous in her own way. Lucius had his prefect badge polished and was also adorned with a medal for outstanding performance in ancient runes. They were whispering excitedly to each other.

Not much later, a house elf appeared to bring them to the large dining room.

The Dark Lord was really there. He sat on the seat of honour in the magnificently carved oak chair, and looked down at the other guests.

It seemed to Severus that he had aged greatly in the last year - no, not aged, but his face looked lifeless - like a mask made of wax.

The Dark Lord smiled at the sight of the young Slytherins and waved at them to come over. First, he addressed Lucius: "Mr. Malfoy, are the NEWTs in sight? I hope you will bring us no shame?" Lucius knelt before him and kissed his ring. "Thank you so much, my Lord;, all will be well, I'm sure!" he answered.

"He kisses his ring! What now? Should I do this as well? Oh, damn!" S everus thought desperately and breathed heavily. Narcissa and Bellatrix approached the throne. "Ladies! " flattered the Dark Lord, "you become more beautiful each time! I hope your career at Hogwarts is as successful as your hairdressing?"

Narcissa giggled nervously and made a deep curtsy. Bellatrix shifted herself into position and replied: "My Lord, if I only have the honour to serve you, my hairstyle will not matter anymore!"

The Dark Lord laughed hoarsely and turned to Severus. "Come over here, my boy. We've not seen each other for a long time. I hear wonderful things about you! Keep it up! I'm counting on you!" he whispered conspiratorially. "Thank you, my Lord, I'll give my best. And thank you for the book, it's great" Severus replied and made a bow, as seen in the cinema one time.

The Dark Lord grimaced a smile and shooed the children back to their places.

Little was said during the sumptuous feast, which was accompanied by grotesquely costumed servants playing chamber music.

Lord Malfoy sent his younger guests to bed after dinner. "You'll be tired, and tomorrow at noon you must be back at Hogwarts." he said graciously and wished them good night. They said good night to the Dark Lord and retired to their rooms.

Regulus slept promptly - he was not used to staying awake so late.

Severus read one of Lucius' novels by wandlight. He listened every now and then for any sounds from the dining room or smoking room, but there was nothing to hear. Sighing, he finally closed the book and turned to the wall. He stared into the darkness for a while and finally fell asleep.

Oh no! He should not have drunk that last lemonade. Now he had to get out of the room; unfortunately, Lucius's old room had no en-suite bathroom. The next loo was down the stairs. Severus took his wand and sneaked down, barefoot. He was lucky to find the damned bathroom instantly, but as he left it...

Murmuring, whispering, grinding noises – then, suddenly, a muted wail!

Severus crept silently around the next corner and peeked through the banister. Two masked men dragging something were disappearing behind an oak door.

Severus breathed heavily and tried desperately to find some control.

Finally, he was ready to sneak silently nearer.

He crept up on all fours to the door and peered through. A few torches were fixed to the walls , but otherwise it seemed to be just a long corridor.

Carefully, he slipped into it. He wandered vigilantly along the corridor and rested now and again in a corner, to calm his breathing. Finally, he heard voices. He identified the Dark Lord and some of the guests.

"It's just a symbolic act," he heard, "you will not understand, mister. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." An anxious voice answered, tortured: "What - what do you want from me? I have no money, really! And the police - I called the police, they will soon be here! " The answer was only derisive laughter.

Severus stretched himself cautiously in order to be able to see into the room.

Inside stood the Dark Lord and some men in a circle around a Muggle -- a small grey man in a cheap suit holding second-hand briefcase.

'A salesman' Severus estimated professionally. The man had a bleeding cut right across his whole face and a sleeve hung loosely over his yellow-white shirt. His tie was a horrible colour.

"What do you want?" he screamed again and his voice was unnaturally high. "You can have it all! Here - my money, my credit card, vouchers for Marks & Spencer ..."

The wizards looked at everything with great interest. 'Like the Indians in westerns , when they get glass beads and fire water, ' flashed through Severus's head.

"Well, well," said the Dark Lord, "But - we are not interested in Muggle things." "No," whispered the little grey man, panic-stricken. "No. We want to wipe you out!" the Dark Lord explained calmly. Severus, behind the door, swallowed hard.

Then the Dark Lord raised his wand and muttered only one word: "Crucio!"

The little gray man writhed on the floor and cried horribly. Severus bit his knuckles not to scream too. When the Dark Lord lifted the curse, the grey man was bleeding from his mouth, ears and nose, even from his eyes.

Severus turned and ran. He ran like a madman, not caring where. When he finally stopped and looked around, he sighed happily: he was on the right floor, just steps from his door. He yanked it open and stumbled over to his bed, breathing heavily. Before he climbed into it, he opened his bag and took out Floppy, the knitted rabbit.

He squeezed his scruffy pet and whispered to his long-eared friend: "We're fucked, Floppy. I'm all alone. All - alone. No one can help me, Floppy. Now it's just ..." Yes, what? He kept whispering in the rabbit's ear: "Alone, alone, alone."

**Several days later ...**

"Oh no! Not again!" Severus glanced anxiously at his wet bed sheet. No wonder, if you're running through dark corridors in each and every dream. Every night he heard the small grey man scream.

"That has to stop, Floppy" he whispered into the ear of his plushy friend. Fortunately, nobody was up and about yet. He waved his wand and intoned: "prope sudum!" No doubt, being able to do magic had its advantages. . "Oh, Floppy!" he breathed. "How can we make it stop?". The solution was obvious, written in his potions text book.

Unfortunately, there was no potion to fill his needs completely. So he took his notebook and sighed while he wrote a list.

Sleeping draught, sedatives, and - oh well - something against bed wetting. His Granny had told him once that there is a potion for nearly everything. Except, perhaps, against bad weather, because that needed a solid weather spell. He wrote down all the ingredients in question. He scored out, scratched his head, scored out again. Finally, he had a list that he liked and of ingredients he could obtain without difficulty. Next, he needed access to the lab.

Lucius was up to his neck in his studies, but he had a lab key because he had to do a few experiments for the NEWT exams. Well. That was settled. The pumpkin seeds, he surely would get from the gamekeeper. He checked his watch: almost one hour until reveille and another half to breakfast. Why not visit Mr. Hagrid now? The grounds were not forbidden before breakfast.

He sneaked to the bathroom and put on his uniform. Floppy was hidden in his trunk, which he secured with several hexes. He liked the Finger-Pincher most, because he had modified it himself. The spell had originally been intended for household uses, like threading a needle. Severus had made the spell a little stronger and taught it to tell unwelcome hands from his.

He skulked from the dorm, through the common room, into the hallway. Cautiously, he sneaked to the exit. He was lucky that the Head of Slytherin liked to sleep in and must not be feared before 8 am. Some minutes later, Severus crossed the courtyard and stood before Mr. Hagrid's hut.

The snow had thawed since the fateful New Year's Day and gray mist hung in thick banks over the lake. White smoke poured out of the hut and a big furry dog sniffed at the entrance. Severus had a certain fear of dogs, he'd been bitten once. But he did not let his fear show, and called into the hut: "Mr. Hagrid? Are you in?"

Shortly after that, the half-giant appeared in the doorway. "Hello! Who is it?" he asked with a friendly sparkle in his beetle-dark eyes.

"My name is Severus Snape, I'm a first-year, Sir," Severus answered respectfully. Hagrid came closer. "Funny, I could swear I know them all," he said.

"But I have never seen you." Severus shrugged. "Could be," he muttered. "And what do you want with me?" asked Hagrid "Did a professor sent you or Poppy?". Severus shook his head; he suddenly found his idea no longer so good.

What if the half-giant grassed him on and sent him to Madam Pomfrey? Unthinkable! Finally, he gave himself a jerk.

Mr. Hagrid, I'm looking for some potions ingredients, Sir." he explained bravely. "I'd like to test a potion and..." Hagrid was amazed. "You wee nipper?" He made sure he had understood correctly. "I'm still growing." Severus replied defensively. "Ye, sure," soothed Hagrid. "I did wonder that they let you experiment so soon." Severus did not answer.

"But it has to be safe!" Hagrid reminded him. Severus nodded vigorously. "Look, I need some pumpkin herb, pumpkin seeds, and fennel. The St. John's wort I will obtain from the greenhouse and the other things I'll find in the lab," he hastened to rattle through his list. "I even have payment." he added and pulled a bag of his self-made fruit-gum snakes from his pocket. Hagrid was amazed. He took a sample. "Good," he rejoiced. "That's a good trade-off. Stay right here, I'll get your things." He disappeared in his hut and Severus heard him rummage around.

Severus had to run back to the castle, because he'd needed more time than expected. Out of breath, he let himself fall next to Rosier ,and he was nearly too exhausted to eat. "Where have you been? I was worried," whispered Evan, "Thought for a moment the Gryffindors killed you."

Severus coughed, indignant. "No. I had business out there," he explained and, out of habit, looked over to the Gryffindor table. What he saw there did nothing to lighten his mood. Apparently this Black actually had a gang. Well, it was a gang of four different Don Quixote types: James Potter - the carrier of Frank's seat ring the pale and sickly looking Lupin, and a plump short bloke with sandy hair, whose name he didn't know - and lastly, Sirus Black himself -- a stocky roughneck without noteworthy manners. "I don't believe that there any threat of danger," said Evan. "Finally, we are also four. I've been thinking we should start a gang too. Wilkes, Avery and Bellatrix are in it too, what do you think?" Girls? In a gang?

Well, Bellatrix was, in the cold light of day, not a real girl, in the sense of hair bows and dolls. She could strike as hard as any boy and hex you till you see stars. "Alright," said Snape. "I'm in it. Finally, we're not going to let them prevail."

_Prevail – have the upper hand._

No! That's out of the question.

Severus jotted down a note asking Lucius for some lab-time, folded it, and sent it over. Lucius nodded at him over the table to signal 'no problem'. Severus sighed happily and ran off to class.

The first two lessons were History of Magic with Professor Binns. Boring as always, apart from two paper balls to his neck. Once this was dealt with by a Protego, Severus felt free to hang on to his thoughts.

The adults never mentioned the incidents at Malfoy Manor. They appeared the next morning, as reserved and cordial as always. The children were sent to Hogwarts right after breakfast. Severus registered some slight changes, though. Madam Malfoy was hyper-nervous and her husband had large claw marks on his right hand. Mr. Black and Mr. Lestrange, the father of Rabastan and Rodolphus, talked with each other in a blasé tone; several times the word "fox hunt" was pronounced, with a strange undertone. Madame Black approached them and said 'pst!', gesturing in the kids' direction.

This had given Severus food for thought and he had come to the conclusion that 'fox hunt' probably meant something else.

Finally, the class was over and he clung to Lucius to enter the lab. "What do you plan to brew?" asked Lucius suspiciously. "Something against tooth ache," Severus replied gingerly and began to work. He checked his notes twice for plausibility and started to grate, cut, and crush.

Lucius minded his own business, especially when Severus's potion began to smell like a dead frog. It changed in colour from deep red to pink, as Severus wove a light sleeping spell into it. Now it only had to work. Snape made a fair copy of the recipe and disappeared from the lab. "Hey!" Malfoy shouted after him, but it was too late. The door closed with a bang. Lucius shook his head. The poor mite was really jazzed; perhaps childish excitement for his upcoming birthday, Lucius mused.


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning he woke up much later than the day before, but earlier than everyone else. Suddenly he smiled; it was his birthday! Slept through, dreamed not and bingo! dry, the potion had worked. Well, it tasted of hay and one had to rinse the mouth with a big splash of pumpkin juice, but it worked! That alone brought him in a high mood. He wondered whether he would get mail today, though - it was rather hardly to expect.

His maternal grandparents seemed to like him better since the 'incident', but Uncle Seymour missed no opportunity to decry him. Grandmother Snape did never visit after the 'incident'. She did not write to him often and her presents - well they were never very useful. But he missed her badly. He sighed. "Hopefully Mum sends some money." he thought.

When he returned from the bathroom, he found an owl sitting on his bed. "What you're doing here?" he asked the small animal and took letter and parcel from her. This early he never got mail. He took the letter and read: "Happy eleventh birthday!" it said and "I believe you'll like a self-writing quill. Have luck with it. LV".

Severus unpacked the quill. It seemed to be of rare bird, because she was black and fluffy. He set it on a page of his potions textbook and commanded: "Go!". The quill danced on the paper. He dictated his latest recipe for fun. The Quill imitated his handwriting as correct as the original and it minimized it to fit onto the pages margin. He clapped his hands enthusiastically. That was a gift!

He swiftly dictated a letter of thanks and gave it to the owl together with some biscuit-crumbs. The owl disappeared into the morning sky and for some minutes he even forgot about the grey little muggle man.

Slowly his comrades struggled out of their beds. Evan Rosier yawned loudly and roared over the room: "Happy Birthday, Snape! I've ordered some cake from the house-elves. This morning we're going to party!"

And in fact, where their little gang used to sit, a chocolate cake graced the table. Severus ate a big piece of it, silently thinking about the little blue frog which used to live in his tummy.

_Eventually his mother had written about it in a letter. 'I was afraid, that your father gets upset when you asked for sweets. He used to be really nice, but now he has no job. The anger and hopelessness have eaten his soul. Please don't mention it ever.'_

Hm. Sounds logical. And right after the INCIDENT the poor man had to learn that not only his wife was a witch, but his own son was a wizard too. Tragic, really tragic! But there are things more terrible in life than to be a wizard, Severus speculated.

Just in time at the end of breakfast, the owls arrived. Two of them landed in front of Severus. Presents! Really presents!

He took the two parcels and paid the owls with some crumbs from his plate. Unfortunately there wasn't enough time to unpack the stuff, he had to wait until evening.

He laid the treasures on the bed und hurried down to the potions classroom. The disadvantage of potions was the shared room with the Gryffindors. He took his place beneath Rosier as quickly as possible and tried to follow the instructors lecture.

"My potion wears longer than expected, I'll have to reduce the soporific." he thought fleetingly, just before he hit his forehead on the table.

"Oh!". cried the professor. "A fainting!" Some students giggled nervously. "Rosier, please bring your friend to Madam Pomfrey. She'll have a look at him. Gentlemen, Ladies here is the orchestra playing! Concentration, please!"

Rosier towed the dazed Snape upstairs. They stopped short in a corridor. "What is it, mate?" Evan asked worried. "You're as white as a wall!" Snape tried to overcome his lethargy. "Dunno." he whispered. "I'm so - sluggish"

Slowly they made their way to the infirmary.

The school nurse looked at them grimly. "What is it now?" she asked. "Did some of that rascals beat you up again?". Madam Pomfrey was one of the few Slytherins among the staff, therefore she preferred them sometimes. "No. He suddenly fainted." explained Rosier. "In potions." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Severus' forehead and mumbled some words in latin. "Fever. Sluggish you said?" Severus nodded uneasily. "You stay here in bed, boy. guess it's a growth spurt. The cardiovascular system gets a little out of step sometimes. Watch it, you'll be 2 inches taller by the next week."

She handed him hospital pajamas and assigned him to a bed in the corner. Two beds were occupied with Ravenclaws who collided during a Quidditch match.

XXXX

"I'll bring your presents this afternoon." Rosier said finally and went back to class.

"Is he finally dead?" shrieked Sirius Black as Rosier entered the classroom again. "You horrible, miserable stupid thug!" a girls voice shouted back before Evan could formulate an answer. "You should grow donkeys ears!" the red haired girl continued. "I always thought that your family is such a noble house

but you - you are the scum of the earth - that's what you are!".

The Professor exhorted them to be quiet. "Sh Lily. You're certainly right, but you should not disrupt the teaching. Quiet please! And it's 12 points from Gryffindor for the impropriety of Mr. Black and four points to Gryffindor for the mitigation of Mr. Blacks faux-pas by Miss Evans."

"Stupid cow!" came from the corner of Sirius' gang. Evan Rosier turned his head to see who it was. He was going to memorize the pudgy boy with the sandy hair exactly. A typical Gryffindor claqueur. He had picked up this word from his friend who was always in search of nice, rare words. And Evan thought this was incredibly cool.

He observed that Black and Potter talked to the girl after class. But she seemed to be able to defend herself very good. He overheard terms like "pompous ass" and "prole". When he told Lucius about it, he laughed. "Really bright that little mudblood, that redhead." he said and left it at that.

Severus unwrapped his presents after Rosier left for dinner. The promise of some inches of growth reconciled him with the circumstances. The information about Lily and the claqueurs did him a lot of good too. With interest he unpacked the first parcel sent to him by grandfather Prince. It was a book! And what a book! "The perfect mind by Emilius Pectus." its cover read. "What will free us is knowledge, who we are, where we were, what we became, where we will be thrown, where we rush, of which we are redeemed, what birth is and what rebirth." he read silently and murmured: "That makes sense."

Uncle Seymour would spit fire if he knew what a precious book was given to Severus. "Well," he thought bitterly, 'That's the difference between Squib and Wizard offspring.' Not that it would help him on short notice ...

Mum's parcel contained a practical new sweater and a set of wizards chess. She had five galleons hidden inside the left sleeve of the sweater. Severus grinned mirthlessly. She obviously had it scrimped and saved, his old man would have ranted endlessly if he had known about. He promised to himself to write to her more often.

Shortly after eight Madam Pomfrey came and brought a late dinner for him; an apple some cookies and a glass of milk. Severus drank his potion and hoped that it would not interfere with the milk. He took the apple then and started to read in his new book.

That guy, Emilius Pectus, was a real luminary in the field of mind control. He described in the first part of the book several easy exercises in order to not let show thoughts on your face or in body language.

Severus tried to manage the exercises but learned soon to seek a sparring partner. Evan and Florence had to take part. They could benefit too. Cheating without getting red faces could be used in Hogwarts really often. Severus patted the cover of his book and put it under his pillow. He didn't believe about learning in sleep, but one would never know ...


	6. Chapter 6

"Show me the hangdog!" whispered Rosier. Severus mad a face showing deep remorse. Rosier clapped his hand excitedly. "And the cherub?" Severus smiled in a way he once had seen at the movies - little Lord Fauntleroy. "Great! Now me." Rosier who was a lookalike of a young Lord made a face which would melt every mother's heart in a minute.

The next weeks flew with memory exercises and facial expressions. Evan proved to be an able partner to share the lessons.

At the end both of them were smart enough to tell the most unbelievable tales with the matching facial expression. They even managed that the suspicious Prof. McGonnagal believed them once in a while.

Finally Severus got over the little grey muggle man. He made up a theory for himself that the muggle provoked the wrath of the Dark Lord and he, Severus, only heard a part of the story. Who was he to doubt the infallibility of the greatest living magician anyway?

Pacified he returned to an easier life and had not to take his potion anymore. But his worries were not reduced. That Gryffindor gang had him as a target now more than ever because of his friendship with Lily and by a violent point loss on special occasions. Lily was also a prime target of James Potters pranks, she struggled valiantly but had no support from her friends who looked the other way, when James spilled the contents of her book bag again.

Severus met her in the library one of this days, where she eagerly read in a very old folio. "There must be.." she murmured and her cheeks were red in excitement. "May I help?" Severus asked automatically. She looked up. "Oh, it's you." she chuntered. "I'm looking for a real good jinx against dunderheads. Are there any?". Severus got a himself a chair. "It depends." he said. "What are you thinking about?" "Something like burning the fingers if one grabs my book bag for example. That Potter twit thinks it is fun to spill my books all over the common room. That pisses me off!". Severus could tell that she was angry for some time. "Finger pincher." he offered calmly. She looked at him in admiration. Then she grinned open mouthed and he could see her braces glittering. "Just like a vampire." he thought fleetingly and he began to explain the jinx to her. "If something's gone wrong anyhow, the smart housewife recommends the collecting hex. It's cast: dribitio." He let his book bag fall down and collected them with the hex again.

Lily clapped her hands excitedly. "That's super!" she cried out. She rummaged in her bag and fetched a bag of Marshmallows. "You earned them, Severus." she said and grinned conspiratorially. "I know that you make fruit gums by yourself."

In the morning he noticed that James Potter had three fingers bandaged and he felt very satisfied. His high mood was marred because only 17 Slytherins accompanied him to breakfast. Measles. A muggle born introduced them and the purebloods succumbed to that illness in series. The muggle born children had them already or were immunised and continued as always.

Severus asked himself queasily, when the first would get the idea why he was the sole survivor in the so called 'pure' house who was not infected.

He did not want to think about it. But unfortunately he was forced to, because he sat with only five second-graders and two of the graduation class at breakfast. A solution had to be find and he needed measles and pronto!

He was alone in the dormitory again. Avery was brought to the infirmary with red pustules and fever. He thought about a potion but Madam Pomfrey would recognize his cheating at once. A potion would appear immediately in a diagnosis spell.

Oh no! He had to use a muggle trick to make a perfect sick boy. Toothpaste!

Apparently you're gonna get fever, if you swallowed a spoonful. Brr! He choked and shook but he did it. Now for the red dots...

He tiptoed into the greenhouse number four, where Professor Sprout had her medic-herbs, which did not need as much care. He took his army knife and cut a bunch of nettles. He crept behind a bush and disrobed except the underpants, not without looking around carefully. He took a deep breath and whipped himself with the nettles over his torso, arms and legs and at least over his face. It burned like hell. But when he looked at himself in the glasshouse window he was more than satisfied. He took his clothes on and hurried to the castle.

He knocked twice at the door of the infirmary and when Madam Pomfrey opened he only said: "I've got the muggle disease." She looked at the red dots and forewent with the initial diagnosis. She gave him bed 54 next to the window. Severus got into the pajamas, sighed happily and slipped under the duvet. "Nice pattern." grunted Lucius in the bed next to him. "Well, I think so too." he answered snidely. Now he had finally the spare time to red the Count of Monte-Christo.

Furthermore his most important task was to check Lucius' ability in charms to boost his NEWT knowledge. That was alright with him, he could learn a lot this way too. When Lucius snored next to him, Severus looked out the window. "It's not that bad to have a holiday from everything." he thought. He observed the small Whomping Willow who fought against some ravens with her still small branches. The most famous dowser made their dowsing rods from the wood of whomping willows. Grandfather Prince told Severus so. But the most cunning dowsers had also a tamed niffler in their pants, he said with a twinkle.

That detained Severus from a career as a dowser. Security wizard for Gringotts was a career wish of him. Or potions master if he could remember the millions of ingredient one time.

He looked out of the window again. Hagrid and his dog were there. The half giant collected some leaves and mushrooms. Severus could ask him about the flora around Hogwarts someday. Could not hurt.

"Does Narcissa know that you are snoring like a romanian dancing bear?" Snape asked. He was getting bored after two days of quarantine. Lucius mumbled something inaudible under his duvet. "I imagine she will think over the engagement if she learns about it." Severus continued. Lucius head shot up. "Shut up, Snape." he spat and let himself fall down again. "Hm." Snape opened his only book and read the best parts again. Some minutes later he let it snap close and sighed. The full moon beamed into his room and he pulled the blanket over his head. Shortly before midnight he nodded off only to be awakened by faint sounds. The dawn was already near.

"Sh!" he heard Madam Pomfrey. "Be careful and lay down. You are exhausted. I'll bring a cup of tea, do you want something to eat too?" Severus listened closely. "No, thanks. I'm not able to swallow anything." he heard a boy's voice. Severus sat up a little to see who it was. In the wan moonlight he recognised Remus Lupin, the frail, pale from Gryffindor. He seemed not to have the measles, but something exhausting. He moved as if he run the whole night. His right arm showed scratches as if he had a fight with a giant hedgehog. He didn't wear any shoes. "Weird!" thought Severus. "No shoes in this cold." Then he fell asleep again.

By the next morning he had forgotten about the incident. Madam Pomfrey shooed them down to the Slytherin dormitories to make room for the newly infected from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. "I'll look after you down in the dungeons." she said. "You are all involved anyway. Why it did not occur to me from the beginning I can't say!" she scolded.

"I could have told her so." groaned Snape, but he liked it because he had access to all of his books. When they left the infirmary, they met the newcomers; Black and Potter among them. "Oh! Dear me!" Lucius lamented falsely. "Even the greatest muggle lovers on earth are not spared. There is no justice under the sun!" James Potter showed him his furred tongue.

Down in their refuge they wondered what to do now. They had no discomfort and so they decided to play wizards chess. The school nurse shooed them to bed late at night. "Now we're up the creek without a paddle." she said. "Now of all times Professor Slughorn has to go to a conference on the continent. And who he thinks makes my fever potions? St. Mungos said no already." She sighed.

"I could do that." said Severus with a small voice and added hastily: "If there is something in for me." The nurse looked at him frowning. "You little blackmailer stay in bed, even though the red dots are gone already. Do you know how to brew a fever potion? You're a firstie!". Snape turned offended to the wall.

"Of course he can." interfered Rosier. "Who do you think makes our stuff all the times we don't come to you?" Lucius was standing in the doorway nodded and confirmed Rosiers statement. "He can do a lot of things. Wine gums for example." he explained. Madam Pomfrey hesitated. "I'll talk to Professor Slughorn." she said. "He will decide. If he agrees you'll in. 1 Galleon per quart, that's the usual price."

"He wont let me." Snape lamented. "He cannot stand me." She patted his shoulder. "I only ask if you can do it, not if you are allowed to do it. Tomorrow is Professor Dorsey in charge and he will give you permission." She went back to the infirmary.

"Here you go." said Rosier and Malfoy nodded.

And so Severus became assistant to Madam Pomfrey within one day. He brewed the potions in the morning and after lunch he carried the bottles upstairs and "fed" the patients. He enjoyed it very much, because Potter and Black used to look suspiciously at their cups. But they had to drink it anyway.

"Tastes as bad as it is written in the books." complained Potter, but Severus took it as compliment. "I'm not allowed to experiment." he answered. "But I promise that it will taste like raspberry one time." Potter and Snape had a temporary truce, because Lily came every other day to bring copies of the lessons. She brought one for Severus as well, because he was exempted from school.

"You can actually do that?" Potter asked during an attempt to change a pillow into a hamster. "Change the potion to taste like raspberry? I mean, these recipes are as fixed as rocks for centuries." Severus lifted his head and tried hard to prevent the hairy pillow from escaping. "That's it." he said. "Nobody used to ask about them, no one checked them again. They served their purpose. I have made myself a potion last month and it worked perfectly. All you have to do is writing a protocol and register every change meticulously. That way you can create something new from something old. Not everything is good if it works."

"That would be nothing for me!" said Potter and let himself falling backwards in his pillows. Snape grinned. 'You are not hungry, Potter!' he thought. 'That is the main difference between you and me.' The hamster used this moment to escape under the bed of Peter Pettigrew. And shortly after that a wild pillow fight and hamster hunting took place in the infirmary.

In the evening Severus sat on his bed and counted his money. The measles surely paid off. "Fantastic! I'll buy some new books, shoes and ..." he stopped suddenly talking to himself and took a parchment. He dictated in a low voice: 

_"Dear Grandfather, through fortunate circumstances I have earned some money and now I am in need of a Gringotts account. _

_I don't want Mum and Dad to know about it. You know..., Say hello to Grandma from me, Severus"._

He strode to the owlery the same evening to sent his letter.

Now he had to find someone to buy his books in Knockturn Alley. The Brothers Lestrange were his first choice, because they could apparate already and had no qualms about leaving the school without permission. Rabastan took his four galleons and promised to bring the books this weekend.

The other day an owl arrived with a letter and a small golden key. Grandfather had fulfilled his wish. An enclosed parchment explained the procedures for deposits and withdrawals and the annual interest.

A short description about the social relations with goblins was enclosed too.

_The letter said. 'Dear Severus, you have no idea how proud your grandmother was to learn that you will follow her footsteps. _

_She promised to give you her recipe books, if you will visit during holidays. _

_I have paid a few galleons to your account so you can live properly in Slytherin house. _

_I trust you to tell nobody about it. The small key ist your access to your account. It's number is 747. _

_Everything else says the enclosed parchment. I wish you success. Yours, M. Prince'_

Severus patted the small key fondly. From now on he was a real Slytherin!


	7. Chapter 7

The more the measles epidemic subsided, the more time he had in the lab. He worked alone most of the time, because Slughorn was not back yet and Roderick Dorsey, his deputy and the secret head of house of Slytherin, did look only sporadic after him. He was working on his fever potion with raspberry flavour as Dorsey once came in. "Hey, what kind of research are we doing today?" he asked in a raspy voice. Severus did not even turn his head and murmured: "Fever potion with raspberry flavour, Sir." Dorsey shook his head in wonder. "For what pray tell?" he asked mockingly. "Children." answered Severus curtly. The teacher nodded sympathetical. "Apropos children." he continued the conversation. "I never watch you play or fool around with others. Do you do only always" he pointed at the experimental setup, "serious things?"

Serverus stopped in astonishment. 'What's he talking about?' he asked himself. "That's not serious!" he exclaimed scandalized. "That's just a gimmick. If I'll brew something serious, I'll work on polyjuice or veritaserum." he growled.

Dorsey laughed softly. "I used to ask myself why you are not a member of Professor Slughorns club." he mused. Severus head shot up. "Because he can't stand me?" he offered snidely. "Does that hurt you?" Dorsey asked cautiously. "No." answered Snape after thinking it over shortly. "No, not really. It's waste of time. What he could teach me there, I can easily read in the library. Who don't accept me, I'll don't accept in return." And with that he ended the discussion abruptly

Dorsey patted his shoulder, got up and left the room. Severus poked his finger into the fluid and tasted the drink. "Raspberry." he muttered satisfied

Florence Wilkes was his guinea pig. She still had fever, but wouldn't drink his potion. When he promised her two chocolate frogs and an essay for potions she finally agreed. Half an hour later he casted a control spell and a number appeared above her head: 37,5 degrees! "Hurray!" Snape cried out. "It works and tastes good." Florence did a report for him and described the taste as raspberry-sweet. "Great!" He rubbed his hands with joy and hurried to Madam Pomfrey. "It tastes like raspberry!" he gasped and presented the phial. She took his notes and read them calmly. "Sounds good. Let me taste it." She took a small sip and moved the fluid in her mouth like a good red wine. "Very good." she said finally. Severus beamed. "It works." he explained proudly. Madam Pomfrey was not convinced, but she took a spoon and fed a dosage to Ernest Brocklehurst. "He's got 39,0" she said. "In half an hour he should have 37. Help me with the other medicine in between." She gave him a tray with 15 small goblets to make his rounds.

After the 30 minutes Madam Pomfrey was assured. "You should have the formula patented. Ask Professor Dorsey to help you with the bureaucracy. And don't let Professor Slughorn get his hands on it. He tends to think everything his what his students invent." She patted his head and let him out.

The historical truce with Potter expired when the regular lessons resumed. Once again Severus was hit by some paper bullets and he erected a protego shield with a sigh.

It became harder to avoid the attempts in potions. Nearly everyday something exploded in his cauldron and often he stood before Slughorn as a complete idiot. He decided to teach these idiots a lesson someday. He sat together with Bellatrix and Evan to plan the ultimate revengeful act.

"Hoist the Jolly Roger!" Bellatrix was in her element. "That jerks shall not feel secure anymore!" She never got tired to tell everyone how she abhorred cousin Sirius. "He is a dirty, lousy little pig." she used to say. Bellatrix was not aware that she used muggle terms. She had picked them up in school and Severus was careful enough not to point it out. Muggle words made her so - human.

"Regulus is okay." stated Severus. "I'm looking forward when he comes here next year." Bellatrix nodded. "Yes, he will be in Slytherin. Aunt Elladora would not survive another son in Gryffindor." Sirius' mother alway led the talking in the noble house of Black, because the other family branch had 'only' three girls. "Whats your big sister doing actually?" Severus asked curiously. "Oh, I wish you never had asked that!" exclaimed Bellatrix. "She is the black sheep of the family, imagine she's married to a muggle. Her name is now Tonks!".

He shook his head slightly back and forth. He was able to recite all the stories about wizard - muggle relations and their results. He was one of them. But he would never ever let Bellatrix know. "Shit happens." he said conciliatory and Bellatrix drew a deep breath. "What are we doing with Potter and Black?" he asked around. "You have something up the sleeve already?" replied Evan with a question and grinned from ear to ear. "Hm." said Severus "I had an idea tonight..."

Lucius owned a little house-elf who worked in the kitchen of Hogwarts, so it was easy to slip a small sweet delivery of fruit drops to the Gryffindor gang. Lotty, the house-elf had a good reputation among the other elves and was able to accomplish a lot. On a peaceful Wednesday morning a little jar of gaudy coloured fruit drops appeared before the four marauders. Peter Pettigrew did spot them first and without asking he stuffed one into his mouth. It was a green one with a rich taste of woodruff. "Great!" he smacked his lips and gave the jar to Remus and Sirius. Sirius asked not twice and took a strawberry flavoured one. "Amazing!" he exclaimed and stored a dozen in his pockets. James Potter however looked at the drops for a long time.

On one hand he wanted to taste the sweets too, but on the other, he was surprised that the other tables had none.

But he rejected this remorse immediately and reassured himself with the thought that others would probably get some any minute.

He took pinapple flavour and felt better immediately.

They shared their colourful treasure to have sweets during the next few boring hours.

At first nothing happened. During the transfiguration double lesson, when Gryffindors and Slytherins neatly separated tried to follow Professor McGonnagal changing a gold fish into a thimble, then it happened!

"Mr. Black, would you be so kind to recap the seven steps of transfiguration?" Madam Professor asked and Sirius rose from his chair, madly giggling.

"Nope!" he grunted, "I do not think I'll ever need such nonsense." he said and let himself fall into his chair again. For a moment Prof. McGonnagal was really speechless, but she soon pointed her skinny index finger at Sirius and thundered: "Out! Twenty points from Griffindor and detention with Mr. Filch for the next two weeks!"

"Who cares, at least I had fun!" Sirius grinned, but in the next moment he hit his mouth in alarm. He slipped out of the door and closed it with a snap.

"Who would be so kind to explain the seven steps?" McGonnagal asked again with her voice on edge.

"I'd rather be with Sirius in the corridors." griped James Potter. "I can fulfill this wish immediately." she said. "Twenty points less and detention with Mr. Filch. Out now!" She was very angry now and said to the class: "Should somebody still have the urge to joke, please note that it costs 100 points and a discussion with the headmaster!" She breathed deeply and continued the lesson. Luckily a girl from Slytherin was able to recite the seven steps without any errors.

Evan and Severus were holding their breath and tried very hard not to laugh. They succeeded surprisingly well, because of Severus' book. They laughed with the class and observed Remus and Peter, who were not conspicuous yet. "Is it because the woodruff sweets have different effects? That would be interesting!" thought Severus, but in the same moment Remus Lupin had a laughing fit which he camouflaged with a cough.

Professor McGonnagal continued as if nothing happened and began to transfigure a hedgehog into a pincushion. Lupin coughed and snorted repeatedly and finally it escaped him: "I wonder why she never takes cats for this!" The students were holding their breath. Prof. McGonnagal breathed deeply and then she got really loud. "Mr. Lupin, 100 points from Gryffindor and you report to the headmaster now! He shall decide your punishment!"

Lupin crept from the room, not without a last comment: "Cats taste horrible anyway!". The class now roared with laughter and Prof. McGonnagal thought about cancelling the lesson. But she decided to take another chance.

The lessons went smoothly from there, but Peter had trouble following, because he had to pinch his arm and hold his mouth closed with the other hand. When he left the classroom he exclaimed: "Free at last!" but McGonnagal left it at that for now.

Later, on his way to the greenhouses he overheard Black saying: "Ey, Mudblood are we dating tonite?" He had to grin, the woodruff worked reliably and the muggle lovers showed their real face at last.

He met some second graders and showed Bellatrix thumbs up and a broad grin to let her know that the prank worked well. She winked at him and grinned back.

Not more than fifteen minutes later the headmaster appeared accompanied by the Professors Slughorn and Dorsley. Evan and Severus let a stoic mask slip over their face and fumbled further at the climbing plants, which they attached to the trellis.

Dumbledore clapped his hands two times and shouted: "My young ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention please! We have an unfortunate case of food poisoning in house Gryffindor. It's nothing serious, oh no, but very unpleasant to the poor victims. They suspect that you fellows from Slytherin have something to do with it. Therefore we'll perform a little test, Professor Slughorn, Professor Dorsey, please begin.

Slughorn stood in front of Rosier and Snape and bellowed: "Show me your hands!" Severus looked at Evan, shrugged and lifted his earth spotted hands to the face of the potions instructor. He choose the facial expression of the "little angel", the same he practised with Rosier for hours. "Hm." grunted Slughorn. "Dirty but clean. Rosier!". Evan showed his hands. Slughorn turned away in horror. Dorsey smiled encouraging at them and tousled their hair.

"Nothing" spat Slughorn disappointed and the three teachers left. Florence Wilkes joined Snape and Rosier. "They've got a lot of nerves." she ranted. "I really thought something bad happened." Snape sighed. "I'd rather have Dorsey as our house teacher." "But he is!" corrected Evan. "But not officially".

The fruit drops affair fizzled out without consequences. Not really though, because Severus was called from the common room to the headmasters office. Slughorn pushed him through the door, as if afraid to get dirty. He did not stay in the room but closed the door with a bang. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk, beneath him a Phoenix crouched on his perch and cleaned his feathers.

Severus could not avert his gaze from the beautiful animal, he didn't even know that Phoenixes really existed until now. The headmaster stroked his

long white beard and gestured Severus to sit.

"Now let's talk plain, young man." he began. "What did you expect from that matter. Why the effort?". Severus looked the old magician in the face and collected his thoughts for a moment.

What should he say? Should he say something at all?

Dumbledore presented a collection of colourful candies on his desk. Severus felt caught. Suddenly he remembered the fruit gums by New Year. It was only logical that the suspicion fell on him. Stupid! He opted for the truth. As much of the truth as Dumbledore could bear.

"I wanted to be left alone. Nothing more!" he started his confession. "They always taunt me, spoil my potions. I cannot have that, because Professor Slughorn..." he stopped suddenly. Dumbledore nodded encouraging. "Well, he doesn't like my working methods and likes to take fireworks in my cauldron as an excuse to tear me to pieces. As if I spoil my potions - that's absurd!"

He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms stubbornly. "

'All right, he can give me detention, but I do not care.' he thought angrily. "What's right, stays right" as Granny Snape always said.

Dumbledore sighed. He liked James Potter and he loved Sirius Black. That kid, he hardly knew. He wasn't a real culprit, but still...

"Well." he said finally. "Detention with Mr. Filch for the rest of the week including weekend. No lab time for the next three weeks. And 25 points from Slytherin. And I shall never hear about it, understood?". Severus nodded gloomily. "I'll talk to Professor Slughorn, he'll assign another workplace for you." Severus nodded again. Outside he breathed heavily. He escaped once more with little scars.


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks without the lab! The first two days went pretty fast, but then time ran slow like melted cheese.

It became very clear, that the Gryffindor gang was planning something bad. But what? Bellatrix tried in vain to cheer him up. She fought her own battle against Sirius Black. Once they were even caught in a corridor, rolling over the ground, trying to tear each other's hair. She soon joined Severus with the detention at Filch's.

Argus Filch was a grumpy man who had his own imaginations about a good detention. He entertained the two Slytherins with tales about the good old time, when thumbscrews and caning were the preferred instruments of education. Bellatrix and Severus giggled softly as they cleaned up the broom closet or stocked the shelves with the confiscated joke items.

It was a seldom lucky moment when Mr. Filch ordered Severus to stock up the detergent. Finally he could fuel a cauldron again, even if it was only to create a batch of "Glateas Supercleaner". All in all he liked his detention well. Argus Filch was a good story teller and Severus could do his homework in peace down there in the dungeon. He learned about each and every prank in Hogwarts since 1950.

"Peterson was a Hufflepuff." told Filch. "But a really cunning. He brought two tamed nifflers to Hogwarts. These critters sneaked into the headmasters office and pilfered everything shiny from there. They even nested in an unused room in the dungeon. Took us some time to find out what it was. The headmaster was quite angry, he had lost some inherited things from his aunt Argenta. We searched for three weeks! Finally it came out by chance because a girl had allegedly seen a 'rat'. So we found the nifflers nest. Peterson was demoted to Durmstrang. He came back after two years - refined."

Filch filled another bottle with supercleaner. "You don't like to be around other kids, eh?" he asked suddenly. Severus raised his head. He normally didn't think about it. "May be." he mumbled. "Well, cannot hurt to know one or the other better." Filch sniffed. "But Potter or Black, these kids are arrogant snobs, had them her for detention last week." Snape shrugged. "Could be." he said vaguely. "If you need some help sometimes, come to good old Argus." the caretaker finished the one-sided discussion. "I'll think about it." assured Severus and corked the last bottle.

Meanwhile the semester reached the decisive phase. Lucius nearly lived in the library and was barely responsive. "I'll achieve the best graduation the Malfoy family has ever seen." he announced. "From August I'll overtake the business and enrol important courses in the Institute Magique in Paris. I'm taking the course experimental charms. And there is also the service..." here he stopped the sentence, but every insider knew what he meant. Lord Voldemort was collecting new recruits. He had lost a large number during an offensive of the aurors last April and was in demand of new forces. The newspaper reported about dark activities and fights regularly.

Severus read these reports rarely. He had other problems, because the first graders had also final tests. Fortunately he had not to learn an equally large amount in all subjects. He concentrated on History, Herbology and charms. For the other he was in good spirits, because the tests were practical. McGonnagal had it in for him, but there couldn't happen to much.

The NEWTS week was free for the pupils of the lower grades. The hung around the lake, the weather was great. The Slytherins grouped around a tree and learned intensely. "Long time no news from Potter and Black." remarked Bellatrix and braided her hair. "Hm." answered Severus and turned a page in his book. "I think they're planning something!" Bellatrix insisted. "Hm Hm." mumbled Severus again. She looked nervously around, but the Gryffindors were nowhere to see. Avery and Rosier played cards and were arguing loudly about frauds. Suddenly they heard a loud scream. "What is it now, Wilkes, you're shrieking as if..." They looked and detected the reason of the scream. "Oh shit, Florence!" The girl came running to them sobbing, her braids were coloured in red and gold. "How comes?" cried Bellatrix. "Potter that stupid pig!" sobbed Florence. He had dipped her hair in magic ink.

Severus rose reluctantly to examine the harm done. "That's not the end of the world." he muttered and took his wand. And whoosh! The braids tumbled to the ground. "You! You! You are even more stupid than Potter!" she screamed desperately and slapped him hard. "Hey! I only tried to help!" he screamed back and took the braids from the ground. "Come here, I'll try to reverse the spell!" But Florence wouldn't serve as a guinea pig again. Snape stood there, face fire red, helpless and with two braids in his hand. He felt horribly stupid.

Bellatrix giggled, Avery and Rosier laughed out loud and even Narcissa, who basked nearby, laughed. Snape lifted the braids to his own head and said - now also laughing - "Too bad, it's not my style at all!"

Unfortunately he sat in the headmasters office only fifteen minutes later. Again. "Now, Now" said the headmaster and looked over his half moon glasses. "You only tried to help. That's not bad per se, but do you need to be so ruthless?" _Ruthless ? _Oh, hurray a new word. Something like brutal, violent.

"It was surely not my intention to be so - ruthless. I'll apologise to Florence and help her grow news braids" affirmed Severus. Dumbledore nodded. "That's the least you can do." he said. "I'll refrain from giving you detention." he added.

'_What now? I bet, if Florence were a Gryffindor, I'll scrub the floor for the next weeks.'_

He tried not to show his irritation and slid off the chair. "May I go, Sir?" Dumbledore waved him off impatiently.

After the boy was gone, he looked at the closed door for some time and shook his head.

Why was he so dissatisfied now? Because he was not punished? The elder wizard was irritated as well.

"How am I to understand these kids ever?" he mumbled sorrowful.

"And now" Professor McGonnagal let her skinny fingers make those horrible cracking noise. "Please stand in a row and show me what you've learned in your first year. I've got several items here for you to transfigure. Let's start with Avery."

It's been an entertaining lesson, they worked really hard to avoid cups with small legs or fleeing pin cushions.

At the letter P as in Potter, Severus craned his head involuntarily for a better view. Potter arrogantly strutted like a rooster on the front and waved his wand. The hedgehog on the table winced and turned into a pin cushion. McGonnagal made an approving noise. "Talented you are, Mr. Potter no doubt." she said.

Rosier as always was not that lucky. His pin cushion sported a little snout at the end. "Could go better." commented McGonnagal. Some girls giggled gloatingly.

Severus had to turn a rat into a goblet. He succeeded despite the big stage fright. The goblet had a real eccentric pattern but the teacher gave an E anyway. "With a little more concentration it'll look a lot better." she said.

'_Concentration? How, if such a terrible person supervises the exam?' _thought Severus infuriated.

For some unknown reasons he had always been a little afraid of McGonnagal. He tried to stay out of her way if possible.

It particularly irked him that Potter bragged all the way to the next lesson with his performance and was admired by his followers.

'I'll have to improve my transfiguration skills.' he observed grabby. Fortunately he was able to outshine Potter and Black in charms. Fine. Professor Flitwick croaked a "Wonderful, my boy, wonderful!" and wrote an accordant mark in his book.

In potions Slughorn gave him grudgingly an 'outstanding' and he got one in herbology too. Muggle studies was a walk in the park for him. Next year he would abandon the muggle thingie to sit another useful lesson instead.

Preferably old runes to enable a better look into the tomes of his grandfather. He planned a visit during the summer break to plunder the library.

Apropos plunder, the Gryffindor gang had acquired a new name: the Marauders.

When Severus heard of it the first time, he only shook his head. "The Dunderheads would better agree with them." he told Evan and Florence, who was on speaking terms with him again. He hat paid with nothing less than four potions essays, but what does one for friendship!

"Somehow they didn't cook up anything lately!" whispered Florence, who always

feared the worst. "Pah! Only two more weeks and we say goodbye for the summer!" muttered Rosier who would spend the hols in France. Everyone spoke of nothing other than the holidays and what they would do. Severus was uncertain about it. He hoped to be sent to his grandfather's. Staying home would be hell.

Malfoy gave one speech after the other how to reign the Malfoy Clan and what would change once he was in charge. Perhaps Severus could spend some days with Malfoy too. He tried to suck up to him, to help him with studying as good as he could. Malfoy got more nervous every day and looked eagerly forward to his final exams.

One evening he entered the common room and waved his apparation license. "Great things on the horizon, fellows" he explained in an unctuous tone. "From now on you are an audience to the future of the great Lucius Malfoy." Severus applauded like the brave little tin soldier he was currently impersonating. "Is it hard to achieve? Apparating?" he asked. "Not for me!" answered Lucius with his nose up in the air. "But for you nipper it will take lot of time though." Severus sighed. "Why?" he said after a moment. "The smaller you are the lesser to materialize." Lucius laughed patronizing. "Know what?" he said, "Come over to my place over the summer holidays for a week or so. We can try it there. And I have some potions to brew."

'There you go!' thought Severus. 'Just like I want it.' "Okay." he said loud. "Why not?".

Final exam for the firsties was the flying test. It consisted of three exercises: Mounting and fly one lap, an obstacle course through the goals of the quidditch pitch and finally a flawless landing.

Who failed in this exam had to retry next year with the firsties.

Severus overcame his fear of heights over the year and became a passable flyer. That's all he ever wanted to be. He learned to abhor Quidditch, because he witnessed some accidents which were not nice to look at.

Of course the Marauders were quidditch mad and never missed a match.

It was crystal clear that James Potter would tryout next year for a place in the team.

Severus packed his sport bag carefully, he took also some books for the time between the exams and after a brief reflection he took also Floppy with him as a talisman.

So equipped he followed Florence, Evan and Thomas to the Quidditch pitch.

Most of the firsties had their own brooms already, they would be allowed to fly them after the successful exam. James Potter showed off his brand new "Nimbus Seventies Pride" to everyone who'd like to see it or not. Sirius Black had a similar model. Lupin and Pettigrew on the other hand used the school brooms.

Severus never wasted a thought on brooms. But now he had to acknowledge that it was a kind of status symbol. "How much is such a Pride?" he asked Florence. She sighed jealously. "About 1000 Galleons." she answerd meekly.

"That's daylight robbery!" answered Severus and abandoned the thoughts about an own broom instantly. For such a thing he would never spend money!

It went really easy. They flew their rounds and got their certificates and breathed a sigh of relief.

Just as Severus started to walk towards his bag, he noticed the marauders who gathered around something on the ground.

As through a fog he heard the mocking voice ofJames Potter say: "Unbelievable what some guys are carrying around these days!".

He began to run and during running he drew his wand. Indeed! That blasted Marauders spilled his bag and were tossing poor Floppy back and forth.

"Don't you dare!" foamed Severus in pain and breathless. Potter looked up and reasoned from his behaviour to the owner of the bag. He sat Floppy down and drew his wand. He pointed to the knitted rabitt and wispered with a nasty grin: "Inflammare!".

Meantime Sirius Black was holding Snape in a headlock so he had to watch his pet burning helplessly.

He screamed loud enough to set Evan and Florence in motion. But they were to late. Snape squirmed in Blacks grasp and bit him in the forearm.

"Ouch!" he cried and let go. "You'll die for this. You'll die." gnarled Severus.

Florence grabbed Severus to avoid further violence. Sirius laughed derisively.

"I don't think so, wimp!" yelled Sirius back.

Snape raised his wand and tried hard to concentrate. He did not notice that his face was wet of tears and his nose was running. He took a deep breath and than he shouted: "Peniculus".

The witnesses watches breathless as Sirius Black writhed frantically beneath a hard scrubbing brush. His face was completely scratched already when somebody exclaimed "Finite Incantatem". It was Professor Roderick Dorsey who came by accidentally.

"What's going on lads?" he asked, trying to drown the tumult. "Snivellus did scrub Black." answered Potter and savoured the guffaw of his friends.

Dorsey examined the battle ground. "And what is that?" he asked and pointed to a little pile of ash that had been Floppy. "That..." Potter was not that talkative at once. "Yes?" Dorsey dug deeper sharply. "It has been a black magic artefact." said Potter eagerly. "We destroyed it." Lupin in the background blushed heavily, he was ashamed for his friend. Pettigrew cackled like a fox.

Dorsey gave his handkerchief to Snape. "And what are you telling me?" he asked. Snape shrugged. "It doesn't matter." he said feeble. "For me it does." answered Dorsey. He squared his shoulders and addressed the Gryffindors.

"Well. You have nothing do declare. That is an all-time low. It may perhaps suffice for you, but not for the standards of your own house. For me you are littly spiteful cowards. You report to Professor McGonnagal immediately. She shall decide what to do with you. Instantly! And you" he addressed the Slytherins, "come with me. We talk later."

The Slytherins stood some moments quietly and buried the ashes behind the Quidditch pitch. "That screams for revenge." said Evan. "They don't get away easy this time." added Florence. "Yeah." said Snape. Nothing more. They shuffled back to their common room.


	9. Chapter 9

They gathered morosely in the common room waiting for the big blowup. Dorsey entered ten minutes later. Slughorn opted for absence. They looked up, waiting. He paced for a moment in front of the fireplace and tried to collect his thoughts.

He then clapped his hands and started: "Look, it was a really nasty affair. I would like to hear every involved person to tell me how it came to it."

Florence tried first: "We did not recognize what was going on. We only heard Severus scream and then we run. But it was to late already. Potter did an inflaming curse and Snapes rabbit was ablaze." Dorsey looked at Avery and Rosier who nodded confirmative.

"What about you?" he asked Snape. Severus sat in an armchair near the fireplace and had his head on the table. He didn't move. "I returned from the flying exam and looked for my bag. That's when I saw some Gryffindors standing around something." he whispered. "And I don't have any desire to talk about. It has no purpose anyway."

"Right." sighed Dorsey. "I'm going to the office of Professor McGonnagal now and see what I can do for you." He turned and left.

"What does that mean? It has no purpose?" cried Florence. "Boy, it's a war going on now!" She stamped in the direction of the girls dorm and flung open the door. "Bella, come out here, would you?" Bellatrix, who rummaged through some of her books, came reluctantly to them. "I'm going to tell you a special tale." raged Florence and repeated the whole story again.

"That's not true!" ranted Bellatrix. "We're paying them back, tenfold!" Severus felt so tired. "I'm laying down a bit." he said "We talk about it tomorrow."

"We should hurry, the school year ends soon." mumbled Bellatrix. She waved the other three into a corner and explained her plan. When Lucius entered the common room about an hour later, he found the younger students at an serious discussion about war.

"Hey, children." he said in his patronizing snarling tone, "What kind of war are you talking about? Against the goblins or against Grindelwald?" They looked up and explained the case to him. "Merlins unkempt beard!" he cried. "Snapes dingy old rabbit! He was overdue anyway. What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. Believe me kids, when Severus returns from his sleep-in, he will be a formidable opponent to that muggle-lovers. Leave that nonsense for now and beat the rabble next year."

He sat in his favorite chair and lit a menthol cigarette. Although it was forbidden to smoke, nobody dared to remind Lucius to. He owned an ivory cigarette holder, which was decorated with silver snakes. He put his feet on the table and started another one of his speeches. "These Muggle-lovers" he lectured. "are doing themselves no favour.

They will become the slaves to the mudbloods and muggleborn. And when the dream of equality and community reached its peak, then the muggle will strike. They'll want to know things, how does curses work, how are potions made and so on. And whoosh! you'll find yourself in a muggle jail or on the operation table for vivisection. I don't mind if they kill each other, but I want my peace in my world without them. Stupid mob!"

The firsties began to occupy themselves with other things right after the first sentences. Lucius didn't bother. He lectured on and on until Dorsey entered the room again.

He looked distraught and was pale. "Call everyone to the common room." he said. "I have an announcement to make." They exchanged worried glances. When the others came in, they sat on the floor and looked up to him curiously. They hoped secretly that he would be Head of Slytherin next year, but his body language told otherwise.

"Professor Dumbledore cancelled my contract today. I'll leave school by the end of school year. So we will not meet again next term." He told them without preamble. An uncomprehending gasp was heard at first, then the anger unleashed as pandemonium. "Why?" roared Bellatrix on behalf of all. They fell silent and turned their eyes on him. He shrugged. "We had differences. Different views about the treatment of students and about my teaching agenda. We were not able to reconcile and so the headmaster decided to separate. That's life. There is nothing I can do about it."

They looked silently at each other, until someone broke the silence exclaiming: "Shit".

"We're arranging a good-bye feast." Bellatrix said with trembling voice. "That's the least we can do." Snapes voice came from the background: "No. We are writing a protest note and sign it - all of us. Next we go to the other houses and collect signatures from them. We'll give the pamphlet to the headmaster and send a copy to the school boards at the ministry. Then let's see..."

Lucius grinned discontented. "We can always try." he agreed.

Half an hour later Severus stood with Bellatrix outside the Gryffindor common room. "Who do you plan to ask?" whispered Bellatrix. "Lily Evans." he replied. "I helped her in potions once and I've known her way back when. She is not that bad for a Gryffindor." he added to avoid false impressions. He knocked. An unknown boy looked out. "Whats up?" he grunted. "Lily Evans, may I talk to her?" replied Severus. "Hm. Evans!" he shouted. Visitors!".

Lily came out and was taken aback. "Hey." she said. "I'd never expected you." Severus hid his smile and answered. "It's an important case." and explained. "Oh." said Lily. "That's to bad, I like Dorsey as a teacher." She took the paper and turned to go inside. "Please don't tell by whom it is." Severus warned her. Lily smiled and waved. "Don't worry." she said.

Bellatrix and Severus sat on the stairs and waited patiently. Finally Lily returned and showed the paper. "They've all signed it, except the marauders. Seems they have it against Dorsey somehow." she said. "Do you believe, it will change a thing?" she asked sympathetic. Severus shook his head no. "Don't think so. But I had to try. Do you accompany us to the headmaster?". Lily nodded and the three of them walked to the office behind the gargoyle.

Bellatrix knocked an dafter a moment the door opened. Severus was relieved that at least one Gryffindor was with them. He was afraid to make everything worse with the pamphlet.

The headmaster was amazed. "What leads you here?" he asked in view of the strange mix. "We wish to submit a petition!" declared Bellatrix with a pinched face. "Professor Dorsey must stay." Severus blurted out. "Everyone is in favour, almost everyone." He gave the parchment to the headmaster.

Dumbledore took the pamphlet and read the text, which was carefully formulated by Lucius and Bellatrix and he took a good look at the signatures. He lifted his eyebrows when he saw the names of the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and he was the more amazed when he detected the Gryffindor signs.

"I understand your concerns." he said finally. "But I cannot make an exception. You will understand one day, why I couldn't keep Professor Dorsey. He will not fall in poverty, you know. He goes to Durmstrang.". Bellatrix sighed. Durmstrang was the dream school for most of the Slytherins, but to expensive and to far away. "There is nothing that can make you change your mind?" Severus dug deeper.

"No." said Dumbledore. "Professor Dorsey is a member of an organisation, who inflicts harm to the wizarding community. He cannot stay. Most of the parents agree with me. We teachers have to do, what's best for you." His tone was more conciliatory. "You're almost grown now and Professor Slughorn promised to look after you better. If there are Problems, don't hesitate to come to me. I'm always here for you."

Disappointed they left. "That's a flop." Bellatrix summed up. "A good-bye feast it is." Lily was also sad. She had trusted Dumbledore. "I'd like to help you with the party." she assured. "And some of the Non-Marauders too." Bellatrix thought hard about it. Finally she answered: "Why not?"

The separated at the big staircase and Bellatrix dragged Severus down to the dungeons. "What a codswallops!" she ranted. "I bet he is a follower of the Dark Lord, what do you think?" Severus didn't believe that, but the headmasters indication did sound like it. "I don't understand it!" Bellatrix sputtered. "He wants to save the wizards. I could burn everything down sometimes!". The warrior was back.

The last school week began and the trouble was nearly forgotten. Tuesday the graduates said their goodbye, because they were allowed home sooner. Saturday at the leaving feast they'd receive their NEWT certificate. Snape shuddered to think about a school year without Lucius including his arrogant behaviour and endless rants. They got along rather good, thanks Narcissa.

"Don't worry peewee!" rumbled Lucius. "We'll have an eye on you lot. That muggle appendices must not rule that school. And Slughorn doesn't have an opinion at all. He's a naught. Don't pay him any attention."

That was easier said than done. Since Dorsey left the other Sunday, Slytherins world was grey instead of green. Lucius was packing his belongings, which had piled up in his seven year Hogwarts career. He passed his looking glass, his potions set and his books to Severus. "You can use them. You'll want to outdo the great Lucius Malfoy one day soon!" he purred patronizing.

Lucius was really satisfied with his NEWTS. He had an O in charms, transfiguration and old runes, E in arithmantic and herbology and the rest was acceptable. His father bestowed him an Arabian stallion for his efforts. Lucius showed the photograph to everyone who was interested. It was a really beautiful horse.

They accompanied him to the gate. His luggage was carried by his house elf. "Well." he said. "Fare thee well. Don't do us shame and send an owl from time to time. Third class students meet me at the hogsmeade weekends in the tea room. Severus and Bellatrix will receive a portkey when they visit during the holidays. And you my sweetheart" he kissed Narcissas hand galantly, "will meet me as soon as the school is out." They hugged sequential and watched as he strode to the apparation poin, where he disappeared with a soft 'plopp'.

They returned to the castle deep in thoughts, but were stopped by McGonnagal. "Mr. Snape!" called the strict Head of Gryffindor. "Would you please join the headmaster in his office. You'll excused for the next lessons."

'_What's that all about again?'_ Severus inventoried his misdeeds of the last days and came to the conclusion that he was only average. That couldn't be the reason. _The old muggle hippie did not find out perhaps... Oh no! Better not think about that!_

He waited in front of the gargoyle and schooled his face into an innocent expression, of which young Lord Fauntleroy could only dream of. He flattened his robe with both hands and called with false cheerfulness: "I'm here now, Sir Headmaster!".

The gargoyle gave way and Severus rode the escalator (he still called it) to the office. The headmaster opened the door and guided him inside. He was shocked to see his mother sitting at the big desk. She was dressed in black and had a handkerchief in front of her face. A hat with a short veil was on her knees.

"Take a seat boy." said the headmaster seriously. Severus obeyed and looked at his mother. "Your father died last night." she sobbed. "Apoplexy. There was nothing the doctor could do." She took the handkerchief away and looked at him with reddened eyes. Severus stood up and hugged her. "At least he cannot beat you anymore." he whispered in her ear. "That's not what it's all about." she replied weeping.

"Allow me to express my condolences. Your son will get some days off to attend the funeral. I'll leave you alone for some minutes." said Dumbledore.

They sat in silence for a while. "I'll have to sell a lot of things." she said. "The pigeons are already sold. We'll live with my family in the future. I'll plan to let the house, he passed it to you, Severus." Snape had nothing to say about that fact. It's just like him, he handed Severus what he hates most, the house at Spinners End. He shrugged.

"What does uncle Seymour say about it?" he asked. "I mean, that we will live in his house?"

"He said, he will be responsible for you. Because Raymond left to live with muggles, you can have his room. Grandpa is excited." she said.

That were some news. The Squib cousin was on the run. "He let me swear that you keep his surname." he recognized that she was talking about dad again. "I'll take my old name again, but you'll continue to be called Snape. It was important to him. But you may be an half-blood, but also a Prince." she continued and looked far away.

Severus raised his hands and shoulders simultaneously. "It doesn't matter to me. Snape is okay. I'm known under this name." he said. "He did not drink all of the time though. Sometimes we went to the pub together to listen to the old fellows making music with washboards and were talking about football and pigeons endlessly, it was really nice there." Now the sadness began to rise inside of him. "The muggles like destroying themselves." he added shyly. "The wizards too." replied his mother "The wizards too." and she took her handkerchief again.

"I'd like you to come with me today." she said. "It's only some days until the school ends. You can learn at home too. Severus, I'll have to be honest, I don't know if you'll be able to attend Hogwarts in the future. It's real expensive and without the wage of your father.."

Oh no! That couldn't be true! All the hard work for nothing! He felt a cold lump rise in his stomach. "Is there nothing - anything?" he asked helplessly. "We'll see." said his mother. "I'll try. But I cannot give you false hope, can I?"

'_Oh yes! How good I understand. Don't fear. No false hope. We'll make sure that you'll fall flat on your face again and again. Don't worry!'_

But Snape said nothing. He tried hard not to cry. "I'll go packing then." he said and rose.

He shuffled to the dungeons and did not observe his surroundings this time. He thought hard about money. He could alway sell Lucius' things, but that'll be a cut into his own arm.

As he passed a moving staircase he heard quiet voices. Out of habit he hid in a corner and listened with great astonishment. "That's not right!" "Nonsense, everything is allowed in times of war, that's what may father says." It was James Potter and the other sounded like Lupin. "You have destroyed his career! It's not right to lie!" Lupin again. Them Sirius Black chimed in: "Forget it, Lupin! These are all loyal followers of you-know-who, the more leave Hogwarts, the better. Serves him right, if he denigrates us to McGonnagal! James is not allowed in the team because of him!"

Snape had heard enough. He run to the Slytherin quarters. He began packing his things and simultaneously dictated a letter to Bellatrix. "I'll be back as soon as I can." he closed his letter.

He described what he had heard in the corridor. "Please take care of this. We'll meet at Malfoy Manor." He sealed it and pushed it under the door of the Black girls.

He took his trunk and looked around. The dorm looked as if he had never been there.

He left and closed the door firmly.

At the gate he met his uncle Seymour with his old muggle car. "Hello partner!" he said and took the trunk. Severus climbed into the car.

He did not look back.

- The End -


End file.
